


"Nice One Bobsy"

by hhanon



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, genre:au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhanon/pseuds/hhanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for:</p><p>Bob Hale, robot!Bob</p><p> </p><p>When Bob gets stuck in a loop during the Crusades Report, Sam says "we apologise for the technical hitch we appear to have with Bob today". I can only conclude that Bob is a robot. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nice One Bobsy"

It's not a _bad_ life, really.

Wardrobe pick his tie every morning, lay it against his suits, and dress him, making the knot slightly skewed so that it looks real.

Maintenance clean him every night, making sure that he _gleams_ , ready for the next day.

Tech Support upgrade him every week - though they didn't program him to be _quite_ as ... flaily as he is -that's his original programming.

The lighting guys always make sure to ask if the light's too bright, even though they don't _need_ to, he's programmed to be able to stare into the sun if necessary, a studio lamp doesn't bother him.

Catering leave him a glass of water every day, because he can't have the food.

The studio director always asks him to do a shot a different way, though according to the law he doesn't have to ask a damn _thing_ , he can just order it.

And although they could introduce his segments with his classification, only refer to him by his serial number, they let him choose a _name_ , and call him by it.

It's not a bad life, all in all.

They do tend to laugh _at_ him rather than with, and they don't quite get his fascination with helicopters (he's always wanted to _be_ one, he likes the sound of having rotors rather than arms), and they do tend to roll their eyes when he goes off on one, but he can't help doing what he's programmed to do.

And sometimes, at the end of his segment, when they're getting ready for shooting some filler sequences, Sam comes over and pats his arm, smiling.

"Nice one Bobsy," she says, and she _means_ it.  



End file.
